Hidding in the Present
by MaeganM.0816
Summary: Bella used to be an elite figure skater, but one day her dreams are flushed away. What happens when the school builds an ice rink and she's required to skate? What will the Cullen's think of her Hidden Past? Of her secret that she never told them about? Currently being rewritten/edited and on a haitus!
1. Dreams

Hello! Welcome to my newest fanfiction! Thanks for reading, and just so you know reviews encourage me! :)

_I smiled, skating onto the ice, onto my home. I put my arms up in a v, my hip out to the side with attitude. The music slowly started, slowly cascading the rink in my music. I started. My skates hitting the ice, it was a feeling like no other. I was so close to my dream. If I won this, I was a shoe-in for the Olympics. The Olympics, what most people just dream about, was about to become my reality. I went into my toe-jump triple axel combination. My heart almost stopped as I felt my foot become a tad unsteady, but I saved it in time, landing on one foot, not falling. I just had my biellmann spiral left, and then I was done. I went into my spiral, everything was perfect. Then there was a bang, the sound of someone dropping their skate bag onto the metal bleachers. The sound of my hopes and dreams being pushed. Suddenly I wasn't doing my spiral, but I was falling to the ground. Then nothing. The last thing I remember was the warm water of a tear sliding down my cheek._

I then awoke with a start, my heart once again beating out of my chest, the tears descending down my cheeks. It was just a dream, no a nightmare. Was what I told myself. But it wasn't a dream, nor a nightmare, it was a memory. The memory of my dreams being destroyed. I was glad Edward wasn't here, I had never told him of my past, of the fact that I used to be a famous Figure Skater. Key word, used.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to the hallway closet, where I now stored all of my things. I took out my old skates with the care one would use with priceless China. They looked brand new, but I knew that they were anything but. I had always taken great care of my skates. They were polished almost every day and I made sure the blades were always sharp. The soakers were still on them, being placed there almost two years ago by my mother when the nurse at the hospital handed them to her. My mother knew that I would have had a fight if my babies weren't taken care of. This was the first time I had really looked at my things since the accident. My medals and trophies were all in a box, thrown in there. I had wanted to toss them, never wanting a reminder of this life, but my mother had saved them. And I was now glad she had.

I sat there staring at all my medals and trophies for a minute before heading to bed. I wasn't ready to go through them yet. I wasn't ready to admit that my career as an elite figure skating was over. I wasn't ready to admit that Ellie Hart was dead.


	2. The Return of Jackie

**Here ya'll go! I don't own anything! Also, in this story Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are still in school, they're all seniors. All the ice skating info, including the levels, is from the ISI.**

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked me, concern overflowing in his velvety voice.

"I'm fine. It's just Mondays. Not my favorite day of the week." I told him, as I did every Monday. Mondays used to be one of my favorite days, it meant that the one day I wasn't allowed to train was over and I could get back to the rink. Now it just means sitting in boring classes. At least I had Edward. Before I had met him this day was even worse. He chuckled slightly as we pulled into the parking lot. Yay. Another day of torture. Edward gave me a soft peck on the lips before getting out. I vaguely considered just sitting in the car, but decided that might just make the day worse.

For once, the morning flew by fast. Soon enough it was lunch time. We all sat at the same table, in the same order, every day. I sat between Alice and Edward; Alice sat next to Jasper, who sat next to Rosalie, who sat next to Emmett, who was sitting next to Edward. When we arrived we saw Rosalie and Emmett making out, to no one's surprise, Alice was bouncing in her chair, obliviously knowing something the rest of us didn't, and Jasper was trying profusely to calm her down, not that it was working.

"What are you hiding Alice?" Edward asked suspiciously as soon as we sat down.

"Nothing!" She sang. I might have believed her if she didn't look like she was going to explode from all of her excitement.

"There's probably a sale that she's going to draw me along to." I whispered into my boyfriend's ear, smirking at the glare Alice sent me.

"It has nothing to do with shopping, believe it or not."

"Well, I choose the or not part." Emmett said as he broke up for air. Not that air was something that he needed.

"You'll see soon enough. I'll give you one hint; it has something to do with the construction." She said as she danced away. Edward was listening to the staff's thoughts, trying to figure out what she was so excited about. Soon enough a smirk made the way to my angel's face.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him, my curiosity shining through.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said in the same tone as Alice. "Watch her please." He told Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper as he got up to follow his sister. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, annoyed at both the fact that he was keeping something from me and that he thought I needed a babysitter.

"I didn't know one little human girl could get so annoyed." Jasper said which just spiked up my annoyance even more. He laughed at my expense while Emmett and Rosalie just smirked.

"I don't need a babysitter and I don't like it when they keep secrets." I told them. Emmett laughed and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"You better get used to it if you plan on spending entirety with us." I rolled my eyes at him as he started to laugh at my expense.

Gym was my last period of the day. And it wouldn't be so bad if, A) I wasn't so clumsy, and B) I didn't have all the Cullen's in the class. I'm pretty sure that there were all in there because of something Emmett did. He loved a chance to tease me. As I made my way into the gym, the coach told everyone to take a seat on the bleachers, we weren't dressing out right away, and we were staying an hour later than normal. I barely held back a groan as I sat between Emmett and Edward.

"As all of you know, there has been a lot of construction lately. I'm proud to say that all of the construction is done and we now are starting the next unit, figure skating." Coach Clapp said. I froze when he said figure skating. I hadn't been in almost two years, how was I supposed to get back on the ice? "I'm passing out a sheet that will help you decided what class you will be in. There will be three classes, Pre-Alpha and Alpha levels will be together in the 'Blue' rink. Beta-Delta levels will be together in the 'gold' rink, and freestyle will be in the 'green' rink. All of the requirements are from the Ice Skating Institute and you may be moved up or down from the level you choose." I glanced at the paper as he was talking. It read

Blue Rink

Backward Swizzle

Falling and Standing Up

Forward Stroking

Two Foot Glide

One-Foot and Two-Foot Snowplow Stop

Coaches: Mandy Henderson and James Little

Gold Rink

Backward stroking

Backwards Crossovers

Bunny Hop

Forward Crossovers

Hockey Stop

Mohawk Turns

Three-Turns

Two Foot Spin

T-Stops

Coaches: Matt Gander and Kate Lison

Green Rink

Arabesque Spiral

Ballet Jump

Forward and Backwards Edges

One-Foot Spin

Waltz Jump

Coaches: Jackie King and Jon Scott.

"I'll stay in the Blue Rink with you." Edward whispered to me. I didn't know if it was because he was misreading my panic or if he just didn't want to leave me alone. Especially when the people around me would have what is essentially a knife attached to their feet. It was probably a bit of both.

"That's okay." I whispered back, knowing I would go to the Green Rink. As much as I hated it, how could I pretend NOT to know how to skate. Is this what Alice saw?

"I've had all of your parents bring the stuff you will need to your lockers. Go change and then got to the coach with the sign of the rink you think you belong in." Coach Clapp said, dismissing us. It was when I glanced at the list again I noticed the coaches name. Jackie King. That was the name of my old coach. The one who almost brought me to the Olympics. The one I disappointed. I hoped this was just a coincidence.


	3. First Lesson

**Here yall go! I don't own anything expect the coaches.**

I made my way to the locker room without speaking. Alice saw me and whispered to me that it would be ok, that she didn't hate me. Rose gave us a weird look at this, but I just shrugged it off. When I arrived at my locker I saw my old Zuca bag, jacket, skates, and everything else I would need. I also saw a note that Charlie must have left when he put everything in there.

_Bella,_

_I know that this will be hard for you, but it's not about the competition anymore. This is just for fun. Don't freak out. You'll be fine. Who knows, maybe you'll intimidate someone. I love you._

_Dad._

I smiled as I grabbed my tights, Chloe Noel™ stretch jeans, my old lucky t-shirt, and my tank top and made my way to the bathroom to change. Everything still fit right and it felt so weird being back in these clothes. As I walked out I noticed to only other people with 'name-brand' figure skating clothes on were Rosalie and Alice. Of course. Rose looked at me in surprise; I just smiled at her before I put on my skates, thankful that Charlie remembered to put my guards in my bag. My skates still fit onto my feet perfectly and part of me wanted to go straight to the ice, while another part wanted to run away. I slipped my guards on over the blades and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm going to be in the green rink." I heard Lauren say. "I already know how to do spins and I can do a triple axel. I was going to be in the Olympics, but I broke my wrist in practice and couldn't make it. I always won, no matter who I competed against." I knew she was lying. There's no way that I wouldn't have meet her at least one competition, everyone knows everyone at my level. Plus, there's no way that she wouldn't have mention it before this.

"I'm going to go to the green rink too," Jessica started, "I may not know any spins or how to do an axel, but I can do crossovers and turns." I rolled my eyes and made my way outside, where Edward was waiting for me.

"Are you going to the Blue rink, love?" He asked me. I pretended not to hear him and headed to the sign that said green rink. It had showed us which rink to go to, go on and warm up, and the Ellie Hart would be skating with us. Great. Jackie knew I was here.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens followed me to the green rink, all expect Alice surprised that this is the one I chose. I didn't say anything to him or the rest of the Cullens, who had followed us. I took my guards off, placing the near the door to the ice. I took a deep breath before stepping onto the ice. I almost stepped right off when Alice pushed me.

"ALICE!" Edward exclaimed, torn between going to me and killing his sister. When he saw me starting to skate he didn't accomplish anything but staring at me. I skated a few lap before I noticed that I was the only one on the ice. All the other kids that had chosen the Green Rink, including the Cullen's, Mike, Lauren, and Jessica, were staring at me in shock, surprised I knew how to do something that takes balance and grace.

"Enough gawking," I heard a voice I recognized as Jackie say. I guess I was right… "Get on the ice and warm up. Bella, come over here please."

"Hey." I said nervously as I faced her for the first time in over a year. She pulled me into a big hug, surprising me. I expected her to hate, if not despise me. She never made it to the Olympics, but I almost did. And if I had made it her name would also have been known. I was her chance. And I blew it.

"Are you okay? I can understand if you just want to sit out." She told me, concern on her face.

"I'll be fine. I'll have to skate again sooner or later." I told her; very aware that the Cullen's could hear everything I was telling her.

"I'm assuming by the way everyone was looking at you, they don't who you were." Jackie then said.

"No. I didn't want anyone to know, but too late now. This was my fresh start." was my response.

"Ok then. Go do a couple more laps." She told me, a microscopic smile on her face. I started to skate away when she started talking again. "And I don't hate you. What happened wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened."

"Thanks." I said, feeling better as I took my place on the ice. I skated another three laps, ignoring the looks I kept getting, before she called us all to the center.

"First off, I need everyone's names and, if you know it, your skill level. If you don't know your exact level, just list the hardest thing you can do." She said as she handed the clipboard to Mike. I was the last person in the line we had made. When I was finally handed the clipboard, I glanced at all the names. It sure seemed like more people were on the ice than had written their name.

Green Rink

Mike Newton- Crossovers

Sally Mino- Bunny-hop

Jessica Stanley- ISI Freestyle 1

Lauren Mallory- whatever the top level is. I'm the best of the best

Jenna Jenkings- ISI Freestyle 1

Alice Cullen- ISI Freestyle 3

Jasper Hale- ISI Freestyle 2

Emmett Cullen- ISI Freestyle 1

Rosalie Hale- ISI Freestyle 3

Edward Cullen- ISI Freestyle 2

Bella Swan- Platinum Freestyle Test Passed, Pairs 10 Passed, Figure 10 Passed

I handed her the clipboard, which I noticed was the same one I gave her four years ago after her other one broke. It was green, sparkly zebra print, which was very Jackie. She smiled at me before speaking again.

"Alright. Let's start with Mike. Can you do a two-foot spin?" She said, and on cue Mike started to spin. It wasn't the best spin, but I have seen worse. Way worse.

"Good Job. Sally, can you do a bunny-hop?" Sally then preformed the bunny hop with no hesitation or problem.

"Jessica can you do a forward spiral?" Jessica's wasn't the best out of the three, her leg was wobbly and not very high, but it was still above her hip meaning it was a real spiral.

"Lauren. Top of the line? Let's see a flying camel into a sit spin." This was said with doubt in her voice. I was surprised that Jackie chose something hard, she never did that unless she already knew the persons skills. Much to both Jackie's and my surprise, she did it without breaking anything. Barely.

"Jenna, how about a lunge." Jenna did a perfect lunge, one that might even get a perfect score at a competition.

"Great. Alice, let's see a Ballet Jump." It wasn't a surprise to me when Alice did the jump wonderfully, but it was a surprise when she wobbled a bit on the landing.

"Wow, I'm impressed you are all doing great. Next up, Jasper. Can you do a Mohawk turn?" Jasper did the turn, both right and left.

"Wonderful. Emmett can I see some backwards crossovers." Emmett did these perfectly to.

"Wow. Rosalie, how about a one-foot spin." As Rose preformed this, I started to get nervous, which is something that never happened to me before. At least, never when I was ice skating.

"Edward, can we try forward inside pivot." As Edward did this short skill, I thought about leaving the ice. One glare from Alice stopped me.

"Wonderful. Bella. Tripe-axel double toe combo. If you can't, it's fine." She told me once she saw my weary look.

"Ma'am Bella can't do that. She's kill herself. She's sooooo clumsy. I don't even know what's she's doing in this rink, she should be with the beginners in the baby rink." Lauren said, clearly the fact that she has been the best so far made her even more conceited than usual. That through me over the edge. I vaguely heard Jackie saw watch when I threw myself into the combination.

It was a great feeling, flying through the air. It was also a feeling I haven't feel in forever. I landed my combo and went into a biellmann spiral, out of habit. This time I didn't fall. When I came out of it, I looked to Jackie. My eyes were rimed with the tears that would be shed for a lost dream. After years of training, she could ask me with her eyes if I was ok. I nodded to hear, skating back to my place in line. I felt a wave of happiness and famial love hit me. I smiled in gratitude to Jasper, who just gave me a small smile back, his expression showing both surprise and concern.

"Before I release you all, does anyone have any questions?" Jackie asked, checking her watch. It was hard to believe that the hour was already up, but it was. And soon I'd have to face to music.

"Are we going to skate with Ellie Hart? She's been my idol ever since she came to the skating world." Jenna said her voice strong and no hesitation, not the shy voice I was expecting.

"Yes, we will. It'll be a surprise one day. She'll come when she's ready." Jackie said before dismissing us. It was now time for me to face the music.


	4. My Story

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I will almost never update day on Tuesdays. That is when I have my figure skating lessons. I'm at the rink from 5:30 until 8:30, but this does give me a chance to work on the next chapter. Thank you LionessLibra, aurora517, Lovetta Dream, KickinitUp, MyZebraWillEatYou, Joan Jett, pinklady34, GabzR, and goldeneyes123 for reviewing.**

I skated slowly off the ice, trying to prolong the inevitable. All the Cullens, except Alice, were staring at me at in shock. I knew Carlisle had the day off so I made the decision to have the conversation at their house; there was no need for me to repeat my story multiple times.

"I'll explain at your house." I told them in a whisper that only they could hear. We made our way to the dressing room and that was when I heard what Lauren was saying.

"You know, I once went up against Ellie Hart in a comp and I totally won." Three things, one no self-respecting figure skater calls a competition a "comp" **No offense if you do! I'm just trying to make Lauren look bad.)**, two, the only way I went up against in a competition was when I first started skating and still went under Bella swan, not Ellie Hart. And three, why don't have the three but that just sounds better.

I continue to change and leave, choosing to ignore everything she was saying.

**twilight –figure skating – twilight –figure skating**

The ride to the mansion was quite, but it wasn't the tense, I hate you for not telling me kind of silence I was expecting. It was more of a comfortable silence with just a hint of hurt. I could tell they were giving me some space to get my thoughts together. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the living room. By looks am I seconds parents faces the already knew what was going on. Both Esme and Carlisle had looks of pure shock on their faces, as the rest of the Cullen's still did.

"So, you're a figure skater?" Emmett said, breaking the silence that. I felt very sorry for Jasper who looked like he was about to explode.

"Yeah… I'm sure you've all heard of Ellie Hart and well, that's me." I said, the shock on their faces almost comical, it would have been if the situation was any different." I started skating when I was six, it was another one of Renée's phases. I was really dreading it, but to both of our surprise I didn't fall at all. I was doing great actually. I started private lessons with Jackie a couple of months later."

"Jackie as in our Coach Jackie?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah, she was the reason I made it as far as I did. She led me to being that close to the Olympics. I was less than 30 seconds away from having a spot in the Olympics. I just had to finish a jump sequence and do one spiral. I was going into it when one of my competitors dropped their skate bag on the metal bleachers. It caused a very loud, bang almost as if someone had shot a gun. Today was the first time I've skated since then." The tears were threatening to come again, but one way of joy from Jasper was all I needed to get back to normal." Not many people understand why I got so upset, but that was my whole life. I didn't want anyone here knowing because I didn't want any reminders. The day I fell was the day I stopped skating." The Cullen's were all staring at me with disbelief and shock on their faces.

"What did Jackie mean when she said Ellie would come when she's ready?" Edward asked.

"She knows how much it upset me when I fell that day. Today was also the first day I've talked to her since I was released from the hospital." I told them. The silence made it seem like I was deaf, the only noise my breathing and twitching, except for the occasional twitch the Cullen's made out of habit. I was about to say how sorry I was when the phone Edward had forced on my rang.

"Hello?" I asked out of habit more than anything else. The only people that have this number were the Cullens, my mom, and my dad. Not that Mike hadn't tried to get it.

"Hey Bells," my dad responded. "I haven't heard from you and I assumed that you would call me as soon as Jackie let you go. I hope you're not too mad at me for not telling, but I thought it might be good for you to skate again. You used to be so happy when you're on the ice or just talking about it." He was rambling out of nerves, something that I had never heard him do before.

"It's fine dad. I'm at the Cullen's house, none of them knew of my figure skating past and I had to explain to them. And I'm not mad at you, maybe a little peeved, but not mad. Thank you for remembering all my stuff. I would have figured and you wouldn't have put my guards, skates towel, or my skate jeans."

"Your mother made me a list to make sure I got everything. We didn't want you to be even madder than you would already be. I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later." I Said good-bye and then we hung up. When I turned back to the Cullen's I noticed that they had gotten over the initial shock of what I had told them.

"Is it true that Lauren beat you in a competition?" Rose asked me, disbelief playing on her face.

"Not that I can remember…" I told her, "and I never competed under the name Ellie Hart until I became elite. And what she showed us today proves that she is not, and hasn't ever been, an elite skater." When I said this last portion Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all laughed while Esme and Carlisle gave us disapproving looks, but you could tell that they were also withholding laughter.

"What exactly happened when you fell? We only saw partial reports, nothing that depict what actually happened." Esme said, the laughter was now all gone and in its place was concerned and curiosity.

"When I fell I slammed my head into the edge of the rink, which caused bruising and stuff on my brain. And since we all know that with my luck that wouldn't be all, there was also a loose nail sticking out right were my head slammed. The nail was embedded into my brain. I was in surgery for a couple of hours, and afterwards I was in a medically induced coma for a week. When I woke up I decided never to skate again. I had my chance and I blew it." For once the tears were not brimming my eyes, but everyone else looked like they would cry if they were able to. "Its OK guys, if that never happened I would never have moved out here resulting in me ever meeting any of you all. Personally I would rather spend my life with you all than go to the Olympics for a couple of days. It's not like I didn't get the fame or anything. Which is actually something I could have done without." That was all it took for Edward to come to me and give me a hug. He whispered softly in my ear that he was sorry. But he didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"When do you plan on telling everyone else?" Jasper questioned.

"I think it's going to have to be sooner rather than later." I told him. "But since you all now know, do you want to go over to my house and actually see the evidence of my past for yourself?"

"Yes! Of course we do Bella! I can't wait to actually see your dresses on in person. Who chose those? It doesn't seem like your style are all! Not that you have one, that is." Alice said, smirking as I glared at her for the last sentence.

"I choose them, thank you very much."

**Tell me what you think. I'd do it type this out, I used a voice dictation thing that there's any mistakes that I didn't catch I'm sorry. I had it all written on paper and I didn't feel like typing in all up. Right now, I'd don't really know where I'm going with this story. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. I don't own anything. Thanks for reading.**

**Maegan bye!**


	5. Skating for the Family

**Hey again! I don't own anything expect Jackie, Jenna and Sally. Once again, if you have any ideas with where I should go with this, feel free to give your input! Also, thanks goldeneyes123, Missilsa241, natashar, Aurora517, Lovetta Dream, and pinklady34 for reviewing!**

"Hey Bella, its Jackie. Charlie gave me your number, hope you don't mind. I just wanted you to know that the rink is open 24/7 if you want to practice. I'm not planning on telling anyone else until next week. Bye!" Was the message I heard on my voice mail when I finally found my cell phone, which was hidden under mounds of different things. I smiled and deleted the message, not wanting to fill my phone up.

"What's this one from?" Rosalie asked me, holding my first medal.

"I won that one when I was six, it was my first competition. I was entered in pre-alpha, the lowest level. There were six other girls in my level, all of which had been skating a longer than me, at the time I had only been skating for three month. I won first place though. I was so proud of myself. It was also the first, but not last, time Renee didn't show up. Jackie had offered to take me since I had to be there an hour before I skated and Renee had to work. The first thing I did when I got off the ice was look for her, but I couldn't find her. I looked again when I went up on the little podium they had to get my medal. Jackie stayed with me the whole time. Two hours later, Renee finally showed up, mumbling some lie about traffic. I got all my skills in that department from her." Rose looked at me in pity for a minute before responding.

"How could a mother miss that? If you ever go to another competition, I can promise you we'll all be there." She told be before giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I returned the hug before an old practice dress was being shoved in my face by a certain Pixie.

"Put it on! We're going skating! And Carlisle and Esme are going to meet us there!" She shouted, pushing me into the bathroom before I even had a chance to comprehend what she said. I just rolled my eyes and changed, oddly comforted at the feel of the second skin. I walked out of the bathroom and was pulled by Alice to the car.

By the time we arrived at the rink, I was about ready to kill Alice. She was talking my head off about how cool it was to not only know someone that was famous, but to be that someone's sister. I was about to tell her that if she kept it up, it would be a one sided relationship. When we arrived at the school/rink, I just walked out of the car and to the dressing room, ignoring the constant train of babble next to me. Rose shot me an amused glance as I just glared at Alice.

When I got to my locker I noticed that there was a gift in there, Jackie's signature bow on it. Rosalie shot me a confused look while Alice smirked. I opened the present and saw my old jacket, which was the only figure skating related object that I didn't take with me when I quit. I almost cried when I saw it Dreams, which was my old figure skating club, was written in bright green sparkles on the back. The front had Ellie Hart embroider on it. I then saw my other jacket, the one I used for practice. My Ellie Hart jacket was reserved for competition. The other one had Bella Swan written on it. You could tell that this one was the one with more wear, some of the sparkles in Dreams missing and the once vibrant blue was faded a tad, not noticeable unless you had a new and old one right together, which I basically did. It was then I noticed the note in with my Bella jacket.

_Bella,_

_I thou_g_ht you might want these. I'm surprised your mom still had them. When she heard I was coming here she called me and asked if I would bring them to you. I couldn't say no. Even if you're not a member anymore, you'll always be a Dreams Achiever._

_Jacks_

I shrugged my Bella jacket on; still not comfortable with the fact that soon everyone in Forks would know my secret, but this was still the most comfortable jacket ever. Both Alice and Rosalie smiled at me, showing their support. They changed as I put my skates on and then you made out way to the rink where the boys, Carlisle and Esme, were already waiting for us. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were also dressed in figure skating gear, which was composed of Chloe Noel™ Pants and shirt. All I can say was that Emmett and his muscles didn't fit to well in the skin tight outfit… Rosalie and I both burst out laughing at the sight, Alice was just smirking.

"Come on, get on the ice! I have the instrumental version of 'Fearless' on CD! You can show us your retinue before we all start skating!" Alice shouted in her energetic pixie way. I was a tad nervous about performing my retinue again, but I went ahead and made my way to the ice. It was just my family, was what I told myself, and surprising it calmed me down. Or Jasper helped. In fact, it was more likely the second.

As the music came on, I didn't even think about what I was doing; just let my muscles think for themselves. Between the accident and it being in the Olympic trials, it was my most famous program. The two minutes and forty-five seconds went by fast; I didn't even really remember doing it. But I did. When I finished, everyone but Alice was looking at me in shock. Esme and Carlisle were trying not to gawk at me. But it wasn't very successful. I blushed, although I didn't really care. Skating was the one time when I didn't care if everyone was staring at me. Skating was the one time that I was really in control of my life, the one time I felt strong.

I skated off the ice, straight into Edward's arms. He was smiling at me, looking proud, shocked, and a tad worried. I could only assume that he was worried I would fall and hurt myself. Again. I don't think that telling them the real story as to why I quit was the brightest thing; it would make him worry even more about me when I was skating. Although that one fall was really the only time I fell. At least, the only time I fell and really hurt myself. On ice.

"Don't worry. I don't really fall that much. My accident was just that, an accident." I told him after a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll still worry silly Bella. Accidents may be accidents, but they may happen again." I rolled my eyes at him, changing my attention from my over-protective boyfriend to my still shocked family.

"You saw me do my jump today. This wasn't any harder, or any better." I told them. "Carlisle and Esme are really the only people that should be surprised, they haven't seen me skate."

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to be so rude about it. It's just-" I cut Esme off before she could finish.

"It's fine. I think I might actually be a little hurt if you weren't surprised." I reassured her with a smile, showing here that I wasn't made at all.

We skated for another hour or so. I actually taught the Cullen's a few things. To my surprise, they didn't catch on to everything completely, but they did manage to catch on quicker than most people, which kinda annoyed me. A lot… We left around 9, them dropping me off at my house, Edward telling me he would be back once Charlie was asleep. I smiled to them, telling them goodnight, that I would see them tomorrow.

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Ravine Velez

**Here you go! Hope everything is good enough for you! :) Thanks for reading! I don't own anything!**

Tuesday went pretty much the same as Monday. Well, all the academic classes did. Once we got back to the ice skating rink, things were different. This time people expected me to be able to skate. Once I walked into the locker room everything went quiet. Lauren and Jessica were both glaring at me while all the other humans looked at me as if I was a monster. I didn't know what was going on, but I had my suspicions that Lauren had something to do with this. She was still pissed at me for my performance yesterday, I could tell that much from one look into her face. She wanted to be the best in the class and, because of me, she wasn't. I ignored them the best that I could, for once glad that figure skating was such a competitive sport. I had gotten used to this kind of treatment.

I went into my locker and was surprised by the site. Alice must have switched my clothes when we're here last night. Instead of my stretch jeans and lucky t-shirt I had a practice dress. It was a dress that I had bought right before the qualifiers. For once I wasn't mad at Alice for switching my clothes. The dress was beautiful but simple. It was long sleeved with a short skirt and made out of lime green spandex material. It was also covered in sparkles. What kind of skating outfit doesn't have sparkles?

"You're welcome!" Alice said to me. Who said I was going to say thank you? I smiled and rolled my eyes at her while grabbing my tights and making my way to change. The dress fit almost the exact same as the first time I put it on. The only difference was that some of the muscle I once had disappeared so it's just a tad loose. Of course, it wasn't so loose that anyone would notice. I walked back into the main portion of the locker room, once again ignoring the stairs I was getting.

"Leave it alone." I whispered to Rose as I put my hair up in a tight ballet bun, a lime green scrunchie wrapped around for decoration. She was about to protest so I just whispered don't. She nodded her consent but the glare was still on her face. I smiled in thanks before making my way into the rink. I wasn't ready to tell everyone I was Ellie Hart, but I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone knew my secret.

"Make sure eat you try and stay off you toe." Jackie instructed us, her eyes on Lauren when she said this. I couldn't help the small smirk playing on my lips. Jackie had corrected everyone, including the Cullen's, on something. Except me. And we were only 5 minutes into the lesson. Lauren saw the smirk that had formed on my face and sent me a glare that would have sent anyone else running. Unless you had competitive experience. Or have faced a bloodthirsty vampire. Or the met the Voulrti. Or had a newborn army lead by a psychopathic red head on the way to kill them. I just smiled back, not wavering in my foot work.

Jackie had decided that instead of working on jumps and spins right away we were going to perfect, or at least review, the basics. Meaning that we would be doing crossovers, turns, at edges, and stroking for at least the rest of the week. I didn't really mind doing these things. One reason was it kept me from having to do things that my hint at my secret identity. Two, it gave me time to think. Third, last but not least, I kind of needed to review. The practice was good for me after so long out of the game. I was lost in my thoughts when the sound of the body connecting to the ice startled me. I went into a One-Foot snowplow stop before turning to see what had happened.

"In that class, and is why we try to stay off the toe pick." Jackie said, her voice betraying the laughter was holding back. I knew from experience that if she was in been hadn't been hired by the school, she would've laughed. My smirk grew a tad as Emmett's laugh filled the rink. Lauren started to turn her glare to him instead of me, but after one glance at his huge muscles her glare turned back to me. I just smiled angelically at her, which pissed her off even more.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked, the only person to actually show any concern for Lauren.

"I'm fine." She snapped her expression a weird mix of anger and embarrassment. She got up and brushed herself off and looked like she just wanted to storm off the ice. Just another thing that proved she would not have competed against me. Well, against Ellie Hart. Not only did she fall in crossovers, which was never an element I competed under Ellie, her attitude was not one of an elite athlete.

"Let's try doing some forward edges. Bella, can you start?" once again, I was glad that I insisted everyone at the recall me Bella. Knowing Jackie, she would have slipped up by now. I smiled at her and took my place before a question crossed my mind,

"Inside or outside?" I asked,

"Inside." She responded. I should have known. You know the saying "saving the best for last"? Yeah, Jackie doesn't believe in that. When I started skating she told me about how much she hated outside edges and that hate for them just never went away, even when she mastered them.

I completed my turn without any problem when someone else from my past walked in. Out of everyone in the world, this was the last person I expected to come in. Judging by the look on Jackie's face she didn't' know about it either. Ravine Velez. The girl that helped ruin my dreams.

"Hey Ellie. Nice edges. I really am sorry about qualifiers." She shouted to me. Crap. Everyone knew my secret. I didn't think anything but one word. Crap.


	7. Apologizes

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy and my ear decided it wanted to be jacked up :( Here you go!**

"You-you're Ra-ravine Velez." Lauren stuttered, oblivious to the fact that she had just referred to me as Ellie. Ravine, being the best mannered woman in the world, ignored her. Her eyes still focused on me. Lauren, who would've killed anyone else that dare ignore her, seem to be in too much shocked to do anything.

"Are you going to start competing again? I mean it's not like you'll actually make it to the Olympics, you blew that, but what is it used to say? Oh yeah! 'It's not about the level or winning or losing, it's all about the fun.'" I wanted to strangle her. True, that was how I felt, but she knew that I cared. You couldn't be at my level and not care about that stuff. That same as one of the things I just told the younger kids when they were upset. "They said that you didn't have any brain damage, but you seem to be pretty stupid. I mean, can you even talk anymore?"

"Yes I know how to talk. Question is, can you? Are you only capable of insults?" This wasn't my best come back, not by a long shot, but with Jasper trying to calm me down to it was the only one I was capable of.

"What the heck Bella. You to know she's like the figure skating queen." Lauren said, snapping out of her shock. She turned her attention to Ravine. "Sorry about her. She isn't the nicest person." Edward growled at this and I knew that if Jasper hadn't been there he would have tried to kill her. He was over Lauren, her thoughts and actions about and to me were just too much for him. I reach out and grabbed Edwards's hand, knowing it would help.

"Obviously don't know Bella very well. In fact, I go out on a limb and say you're jealous of her." What, was Ravine was defending me? I guess there was a time when we were friends, but that friendship was one of the many things that had disappeared when we started serious competitions. I didn't really care that much since when we started those she started being a… Well, the words I want to use aren't very appropriate. I could tell all the Cullen's were also shocked at this as I had explained my relationship with her last night. Lauren started at her with shock, surprise that not only did Ravine talked to her, but also the she defended me. Thankfully, this had the distracted everyone from the fact that she had called me Ellie.

"That's enough." Jackie butted in. "Ravine, this is a school class. We'll be over in 30 minutes if you want to wait to use the rink, otherwise please leave." Ravine then sat down on the bleachers. I was tempted to sigh, but I didn't want any more attention. It was one of thing for my class and old coach to be watching me, but it was another to have an old competitor watching me.

"We're going told a competition between everyone in the different rinks. Although I'm not sure if I'm going to divide this one into two different levels or not. After this competition I have another surprise for you, but you have to wait." Jackie told us at the end of the class. Once again, I had mixed emotions. I didn't really want to compete again, but at the same time I was excited at the idea of preforming again.

We're making our way to the locker room when Ravine pulled me aside. I ignored the glare Lauren gave me a motion for Ravine to follow me into Jackie's office. Jackie was basically my older sisters so I knew she wanted to hear.

"What's up?" I asked her. I wasn't necessarily nodded her still. I understood that it wasn't her that actually dropped the bag, that was her mother. A mother had always hated me. Ravine and I had always been neck in neck in competitions and her mom wanted me out of the way so her daughter could have the entire spotlight. So, I wasn't mad at Ravine anymore. But I was hurt.

"I just wanted, no _needed_, to say that I'm sorry. I don't know if I would be able to live without skating. My mom did what she did so I could win in and the results caused you to lose everything. It almost cost you your life. I should have at least had the decency to see you in the hospital. I'm really sorry Ellie-Bellie." I smiled at the old pet name for me before speaking.

"I forgave you a long time ago. It wasn't really your fault. I just wish we could have this conversation earlier." She was about to say something else when I cut in. "besides, if that hadn't happened I would have never have moved here and meet Edward. I love him Ray. Plus I got my life back. While l while always miss being able to skate all the time of my only worry was skating, I missed out on a lot. This is my life now. And I love it." I paused before approaching and giving her a gentle hug, not sure she would reject it or not.

"Thank you." She whispered into might either as she returned my hug.

"No problem. Now, I need to go outside before we've given Jackie enough time to suspect we've killed each other." Laughing at my worried she followed me out. I guess some changes are good.

"Bella, come here." Jackie called me and I then made my way of the locker room. I nodded at it and went into her office for the second time today.

"What's up?" I said having complete Déjà vu. I was never formal when I was alone with her. I may not stay competitively anymore, but I knew her well and she will was always being my coach.

"First off, what did Ravine want?"

"She went to apologize. She seems to have escaped her mother's grasp the. Finally." Her mother always had a very strong hold on to her. The relationship was a gum to the sole of a shoe. No matter how hard you try and you couldn't you get rid of it.

"That's good. Second, the competition we're having. I'm planning on telling everyone that we are going to actual competition Seattle afterwards, but with you we need more time. You don't have to go, but if you do I need to know if you're gonna and if you're going to enter under Ellie or Bella. I completely understand if you want to stay out of the spotlight them. I know this press would be all over this." Doing another real competition? I wasn't sure they could. I was hardly able to get on the ice as it was.

"Can I think about it? I don't know yet and it's something I don't want to take lightly."

"I was expecting that answer. Go. Play with your boyfriend or whether it is you do now that you actually have a life." I smiled at her and walked away, my brain on overload.

Edward was waiting for me right outside her office. I could tell from the look on his face an even listening in. The normally loving expression was replaced with one of concern. Of course, it may actually be one of concern just as much as one of love.

"Are you okay, love?" one of his favorite lines. Right up there with 'what are you thinking'.

"Yep, I'm fine. I'm just not sure what to do. While I want to do another competition they are so many problems. If I went as Bella there is a high chance someone will recognize me is Ellie. But if I went as Ellie I don't know if I could live up to everyone's expectations or be able to defend my past." During my rant we had may our way to his car.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what to do." With that we sped away to his house. To home.


	8. Again?

**Sorry for the delay! I would have had it up earlier, but my sister kept me on the phone for like three hours. I would hang up, but then she just keeps calling until I answer… Yeah… The joys of older sisters. I don't own anything that you recognize. Please leave any ideas you have in a review or pm. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

"No!" I said again, but I knew it would not be the last time.

"Please Bella!" Alice begged me, unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes upon me.

"No!" I said again, this time looking away to avoid her face.

"Come on Bella! It's no use to fight! I already saw us there." Of course she had. There was no way I was going to the mall with her.

"And how do I know you're not just saying that to get me there?" It was Saturday and I was spending the weekend with the Cullen's. Charlie was out of town fishing and Alice wanted me to go shopping. I hated shopping to start with, but adding Alice and all the other drama I had in my life… I was standing my ground this time.

"She's gotcha there squirt." Emmett boomed, thoroughly enjoying my predicament.

"If you want someone to go with you so bad why don't you take Emmett? Wasn't it just yesterday that you were complaining that all his clothes were old?" By this time the whole family had joined us. Edward was wrapping his arms around me in a hug while everyone else was trying to hold off their laughter. Minus Emmett, Alice and me of course. "And if you really need a girl, drag Rose with you. She can help keep him in line."

The look on Alice's face was something out of a cartoon when the character was thinking too hard. I'm not sure what she was thinking so hard about, it was just shopping, but she was thinking hard.

"Fine." She finally said. "But you owe me." She added before grabbing both Em and Rosalie by the arm and disappearing.

"Why exactly do I owe her?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Because she let you off the hook. I think this may be the first time Alice has lost a shopping argument." Edward's velvety voice can from behind me, the laughter evident in his voice. I groaned before turning around to face him.

"How do you feel about a trip to the rink? Jackie said she would be there all day and I need to talk to her." He just nodded his head, not caring what he did as long as he was with me. "Anyone else want to join?"

"We will, if you don't mind." Esme said, gesturing to Carlisle and herself.

"Sure. What about you Jasper?" I asked to one of the men I thought of as my big brother.

"Why not?" He responded in an indifferent tone.

"You could always go catch up with Alice if you want." I teased. Even he was scared of shopping with her. He glared at me playfully before speaking.

"No thank you. Besides, you got out of one trip and you haven't been with her as long. I deserve a break too." I was about to retort when my phone rang, signaling a text message.

_I would watch what you're saying. Think of ALL the shopping. And pass that message along to my darling husband. Alice._

I handed him the phone only to see him cringe at the message. I would have laughed if the message hadn't been addressed to me too. This didn't stop Edward from laughing though. Of course, one look from me shut him up.

"I've made a decision." was the first thing out of my mouth when I saw Jackie.

"And?" She said to urge me to finish.

"I'm going to go under Ellie. You sure you don't mind?"

"It's no problem. I actually already have a routine planned. We can start privates this week. Monday good for you?" She responded.

"Sure. I guess I should know better than to ask why you have a routine already?" She just smiled cryptically in response. I just rolled my eyes. "Can I at least know what to practice?"

"Warm up with doubles and start working on triples again. And all the spins of course. And no worrying! I have a plan. I assume you're staying?" I nodded my head as she grabbed her purse and waved goodbye. "One more thing." She said right before she opened the door. "You know where the rentals are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are more than free to skate with you. As soon as the door was close Jasper, Edward, and I turned to face our parents with the same look. They glanced at each other before answering.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?" We all shook our heads mutely. "Fine. Where are the skates?"

The first five minutes of skating were pretty amusing. While all of their "children" knew how to skates, neither Carlisle nor Esme had ever stepped foot on ice. They caught on quickly though. I guess being a vampire helped a lot with that.

"Go practice." Edward whispered into my ear, knowing that I wanted to start working on the harder things. I smiled at him before taking off.

I started slowly with basic like the waltz jump before moving onto axels. I always did my jumps in the order I had learned them. It was my routine and it felt weird not doing it before class. I had already given Edward a lecture about coming to me every time I fell, so I wasn't worried about him coming to my after each fall, which are inevitable in skating.

I had landed almost all my triples, just my axel left. I decided to take a small break to see how everyone else was doing before talking on of the hardest jumps. Once glance was enough. It was pretty amusing to see the people I thought of as parents attempting to jump… Jasper, sensing my amusement, sent me a smile. I smiled back before returning to my jumps.

I gained speed before launching myself into the air and rotating three times. At least, I was supposed to. I had over shot and landed on the ice with a loud thud. The feel of falling into the slick ice was definitely something I had not missed.

"You okay?" a musical voice asked me, but not the musical voice I was expecting.

"Yeah. Figure skating guarantees falling. At least I haven't fallen a lot recently and that isn't going to bruise my bruise's bruise's. At least, not yet…" Jasper chuckled at my response as I stood up. "Am I going to have to give you the same rules I gave Edward?"

"Is that why he didn't come to your side immediately? I thought that was kinda weird. We all know how protective he gets." At this Carlisle and Esme laughed as Edward pouted.

I skated to where they were standing and gave him a quick peck. Edward was really annoyed when I gave him the rules and I knew that Jasper doing what he had wanted to do so badly just made it worse.

"I can give him a lecture if you want. I didn't suspect him to come. Besides, if I hadn't fallen so hard I doubt he would have come. Right Jasper?"

"Ummmmm…"was the only response I got.

"Fine then." I started "Here are the rules…" Almost fifteen minutes later I was skating again. Not even five of those minutes had been my lecture, the rest laughing at his expense.

"I seem to remember my speech having a lot more stuff in it." Edward said after our laughter had subsided. "And more threats too on what would happen if I didn't listen."

"Well, for one, Jasper isn't going to sit there and try to find all the loop holes he can. Also, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if I banned him from kissing me."

"You're right with that one little sis." Jasper said as I smirked at my boyfriend's pouting face.

It was almost nine before we left. I had helped Edward and Jasper with some of their jumps. I don't think I will ever get use to that fact that there was something that my perfect vampires couldn't do. It also amused me to no end that I was actually better at something.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to need to get you a new dress! It's going to be so pretty! And I'm going to need to figure out how to do your hair and make-up and-" I cut Alice off before she could add anything else to her list.

"Alice! Competitions aren't about the glamour! You do realize that I will have to do extra practice to get up to my level again. Plus, most people just wear their hair in a bun or pony-tail with light make-up. LIGHT! Even though skating seems to be a really glamorous sport, that much doesn't really go into the sparkle. "That wasn't nessacerly true, but the skaters, or at least I, didn't put much into it. That was usually the family's job. Of course, that would make its Alice's job… Oh well. I will try as hard as I can to prevent her from turning me into her Barbie. Again.

"Do I look stupid to you? I wasn't born yesterday, believe it or not! You will listen to me and you will be the most fashionable on there." I groaned before turning to the love of my life.

"She may not have been born yesterday, but she acts as if she's five." I whispered.

"I can hear you!" She shouted over the laughter of her brothers, her husband being smart enough not to laugh.

"That's kinda the point…" I mumbled before she stormed out of the room.

"Just so you know, I'm not mad at you for throwing me at the pixie yesterday." Emmett said once he was able to control his laughter. "It's sounds like I may have been better off. Who knows how much shopping you'll have to do with here before she's finally happy." I just groaned once more before making my way to bed. I just hope I didn't have any nightmares about a certain person.

Sunday flew by without anything happening, which is saying a lot for me. I wasn't too excited at the fact that I was about to skate in front of certain people. Of course, the fact that my nerves were shot didn't help any. I had decided that I would tell everyone I was Ellie. To make sure I didn't back out, I only had my Ellie jacket.

Class had started five minutes ago and no one had yet to notice the name on my jacket. I wasn't really paying attention to what Jackie was saying, and I'm pretty sure she knew this. She was confused as to my lack of concentration, but once she saw what jacket I was wearing, she gave me a small look of understanding.

"Bella, can you explain to everyone the difference of a toe jump and edge jump?" She said, snapping my out of my zone. "And show an example of each." Before I could open my mouth the door opened with a loud bang. Several people jumped. It didn't really faze as I was still in my own little world, but even though the noise didn't scare me, the person that came in did. Well, not scare me so much as piss me off. The lovely Valera Velez just walked in. Ravine's mother.

"Ellie, it's so good to see you." She started in a sickly sweet voice. "I heard that you were going by Bella though. Although I guess you've always gone by Bella. I should say you're not going by Ellie anymore." Crap. Everyone's eyes were on me expect for the Cullen's and Jackie, who were all glaring at her. There was no way I was getting out of this one. And even though you were planning on telling everyone today, this was not how I planned to do it at all. Once again, crap.


	9. Finding Out

**Hello! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out there. I've been so busy that I seem to have to plan a five minute rest here and there just so I can breathe. I'll try to update faster, but I wouldn't expect weekly updates for a while. I'm not really sure why I'm so busy all the sudden, I didn't take on anything new… I guess school's just getting harder or something. Of course, I've been dancing, skating, and practing my viola and violin more… That may have something to do with it. And y'all don't really care about any of this. I don't own anything expect the plot and any character you don't recognize from the books.**

"Valera" I replied in a voice colder than ice, a voice I didn't use much. It was hard to keep my tone even and restrain myself from killing her, but I managed. Barley.

"Ellie." She said in a mocking voice. "Your class seems surprised. Have you not told them yet? I guess you were just waiting for a big bang to tell them. You do love your fame, don't you? It's a shame you were never any good. Of course everyone in the media thought you were. 'Poor Ellie Hart isn't likely to skate again', 'Ellie Hart, one of the nation's most promising up and coming skaters had a terrible accident', poor Ellie, poor Ellie. It's a shame they could never tell that you were just a fake. Then you went and blamed _ME_ for your accident. Just because you were attempting to do things you didn't do how doesn't make it may fault. Did you know that I'm not allowed to watch anyone but Ravine skate anymore? And even then I have to have an official with me at all times." I froze along with everyone else in the room. No one could find words to speak.

"You leave her alone" Alice growled out once she found her voice. She looked truly menacing, like a real vampire. You could tell there was a flicker of fear in Valera's eyes, but she hid it quickly.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it pip-squeak? Beat me up? You wouldn't reach my knee." Valera may not know Alice, but I would have thought that she would have had some sort of self-preservation. People were supposed to be scared around vampires. I knew that my vampires wouldn't hurt me, and I think I always knew that, even if it was just subconsciously. As these thoughts raced through my mind Valera's expression became a tad uncertain. I guess she had the instincts, but just brushed them off.

"Enough." Jackie cut-in before we could get any further. Her tone was one that I had only heard out of her once before, when Valera had the nerve to come to my hospital room. She didn't come to apologize; she came to brag about Ravine's medal. I think she said 'sorry' in there somewhere, but not for almost killing me. It was safe to say that there was no one Jackie despised more. Not only did Valera almost kill me, she didn't have any regret in doing it.

"And of course, how could I miss mentioning the wonderful coach Jackie. I must say, the years haven't been nearly as nice to you as they have been to me." Yeah, more like the gallons of chemicals you've put into your face have made you look like a Barbie while she looks like a person. I let out a quiet snort that was covered my Jackie's response.

"No, the fact that I _work_ isn't as luxurious as just sitting around and spending your husband and daughter's money." One of the biggest difference in my career and Ravine's was the she used her skills to make money. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. In fact, I would have done the same thing if my parents had let me. But Ravine didn't get to keep all of her money and Jackie hated when parents did that. Add onto the fact that Valera was the one that caused me to be injured… It was not a good combination.

"I do work you know. My job's a thousand times harder than yours anyway." I couldn't stop it; I almost fell to the ice laughing. I received several weird looks from class and smiles from my family and Jackie. Plus one concerned look from Edward when I hit the ice. I didn't really care what the emotion on Valera's face was, but if you care it was one of pure hatred.

"I think it's safe to assume that both Bella and I don't think that online shopping is really a job let alone harder than teaching kids to do tricks on the ice with a leather boot with a sliver of metal attached."

"I got paid therefore it's a job."

"If you get paid less than you spend, it is not a job." I said.

"Please leave the school property before I call the police. And you do know that Bella's dad is the chief, right?" Jackie then proceeds to get her cell phone out. With a loud "Hump" Valera walked out of the rink and out of my life. For now anyway.

"What the heck was that about?" the nasally voice of Lauren said, breaking the silence that had once again fallen upon us. "And why the heck was she calling Bella Ellie?"

"Take a close look at her jacket." With those instructions I felt everyone's eyes on me. I t was a second before I heard a gasp. The look on Jessica's face was comical. She opened and shut her mouth a few times before speaking.

"You-you're-how-but-I- You're Ellie Hart!" The class gawked at me for a minute before Jackie spoke up.

"Yes she is. And if I hear a single person harassed her about it you don't even want to know the consequences. Unless she tells you otherwise, don't even talk to her about it. She's still Bella she still hates attention." She then dismissed us and I walked to the locker room with a sense of dread. This was not the way I wanted everyone to find out.


	10. Brothers

**Sorry about the wait! I've actually had this written for a while, but I physically wrote it. Then I typed it up. Then my laptop broke… I've had to rewrite this on my sister's old laptop, which my Dad had to work on to get it to the point where I could use it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Once again, I don't own anything.**

The scream that rose to my throat came out before I could stop it. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and I couldn't calm down. Even when I realized that it was just Emmett and Jasper.

"What the heck!?" I exclaimed, ignoring their laughter. They may find it funny to scare me, but I certainly didn't see the humor.

"You should have seen your face!" Emmett said between his bourstious laughter.

"I have to admit it was pretty amusing. Although I don't think we're going to be half amused once she tells Edward…" Jasper stated one he got a reading on my feelings.

"She won't tell Edward! I mean, she loves us way too much to tell him anything! I mean we came to talk to her and keep her company when we could be spending time with our own wives instead and-"Emmett was cut off before he could say anymore.

"Emmett, shut up. Not only are you not helping matters, but you're actually making them worse. And didn't Rose kick you out of the house when you wouldn't go shopping with her?" The last comment produced a spark of recongention in Emmett's face.

"Oh yeah! No wonder she was so pissed when I ask her if-"

"Emmett, if you finish the rest of that sentence I _will_tell Edward." That was all it took for him to lock his mouth and throw away the key. Literately. Where did that key come from? Oh well. Knowing Emmett he very well kept a random key on him.

"You really sure that you want to spend forever with him?" Jasper asked as I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Him, no. Edward and the rest of you, yes." Was the playful response I gave. Emmett was my brother, no mater how annoying her got and I had learned to live with it.

"Hey!" pouting, Emmett turned and faced the other direction. He reminded me of a three-year-old.

"I'm kidding." I said with a smile. Emmett really was just a kid. A really big kid, but just a kid.

"Good! We were wondering if you wanted to go skating? I was kinda hoping that you could show me some jumps? And maybe some spins? I don't wanna sound mean when I say this, but I hate having a bunch of little humans passing me up. No offense."

"None taken. I was planning on going anyway, so why not?"

"Yay! Come on!" with that he grabbed me and took me to the monster of a thing he called a car. Jasper followed behind laughing at what I could only assume was my face.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. His face was a mix of confusion and innocence.

"You do realize that to go _ice_skating I need my _ice skates._" I said, speaking in a slow voice.

"You don't keep yours at the school? I though everyone did." He looked really surprised that I didn't.

"They have skates that only cost them $100-$200 dollars. Mine are custom and cost well over a thousand. Plus, I don't want to even have to chance and having to break new skates in." Both Emmett and Jasper stared at me. "Plus, I've learned not to leave your skates where competition can get to them. One of my friends left he skates at the rink for a night right before a competition. When she went to put her skates on she discovered that someone had unscrewed the blade and destroyed the boot. IT was a pretty bad sight." They were still just staring at me. "Ummm… I'm just going to go get my skates…"

Ten minutes later I had my skates and the house was locked up. We were on the way to one of my three homes, the other two being Charlie's house and the Cullen's. The rink was my other.

**Figure skate-Twilight-Figure Skate-Twilight**

My lesson with Jackie was scheduled for 7 and it was now approaching 6. I didn't know if I was going to make it…

"No Emmett." I repeated for the hundredth time. "A flying camel doesn't mean you need to find a camel." In my mind I knew that these were weird names. And I really shouldn't have excepted anything else from Emmett. I mean there were kids that thought the same thing.

"But how do you make it fly if you don't have a camel." Before I could complete the act of banging my head on the boards Jackie walked in. She saw the sight of Emmett and Jasper attempting Camel spins, me and, well, I don't really know, and burst out laughing.

"Jackie, if you value your life at all them please, and I say this with the utmost respect, SHUT UP!" This just made Jackie laugh harder and my so called "brothers" joined her.

"Sorry Bells. I was just remembering why you can't sub for me." Oh, that was a low blow!

"Hey! It's not my fault those kids knew exactly what buttons to push. I mean, they were basically my little siblings. You know how siblings are. You couldn't have expected it to go well."

"Um, sorry to inturpet, but I think that I speak for both Emmett and I when I say that we're completely lost." They look on both of their faces just verified this statement.

"I had to go to a conference and made the mistake of letting Bella take over my students for the week." Jackie started, ignoring my exclamation of hey when she called it a mistake. "The kids always thought of Bella as an older sister so I thought it would be fine. Of course, I didn't consider the fact that they wouldn't be as… Well... Respectful, for lack of a better word. They did what you were doing Emmett. When I came back people told me that they were surprised the Bella and all of my other kids had survived the week." The look on Emmett's face after this story was one I knew all too well.

"No, you can't use this as blackmail Emmett. I know that this wasn't my finest week, but I don't really care who knows."

"But Bella!" He whined.

"I don't care Em." As I said this Jasper, who I had not noticed leaving, skated back up to us.

"Hey, Alice just called. She said that we needed to head home Em." The fact that Jasper seemed worried and that worried me. I knew that whatever that call about wasn't good. A wave of calmed prevented me from worrying about it anymore. For now.

"Well, if you two are leaving, let's go ahead and started Bells. I have it all planned out…"

**Figure skate- Twilight- Figure Skate- Twilight**

I fell asleep early, not used to the toll of practicing my programs over and over. It was really weird skating again after so long. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it though. And if I had to make a comeback, I'm glad that I got to do it with the Cullen's at my side. And with my new program. Sometimes I really did think that Jackie was a genius.

I was too early in the morning when a loud crash woke me.

"Emmett! You're going to wake her up. And then Edward's really going to kill you." Rosalie hadn't always been my biggest fan but there was no doubt in my mind that she now saw me as a sister.

"I can't say that I'm going to stop him either." My voice was sounded even groiger than normal after hearing Rosalie's forever perky voice.

"Bella. Ummm… You're not awake. This is all a dream. A dream that Edward never has to hear about." The sound of two rocks colliding told me that Rosalie had slapped him for this statement.

"It's okay. I have to be at the rink in a bit anyway" I told them after seeing what time it was. "Is everything okay? You and Jasper took off pretty fast yesterday."

"Yeah, everything's good. Alice saw your friend Vicky hanging around, but we scared her off. Edward should be back soon. He was pretty freaked out. Of course, he's always freaked out when it comes to you." Another bang. "Ow! Rosie! It's true!"

"It may be true, but you don't have to tell her about Victoria being around!"

"She deserves to know!" I knew this argument was going to take a while. I went ahead and got up and dressed. I didn't think that there was a better time for them to build a rink. I really needed the stress relief that it provided me.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! I should have to chapter up semi-soon, but it's still not officially of hiatus. Thanks for reading!**

**Maegan**


	11. Confrontations

**Hello! Here's the next chapter of Hiding in the Present! Thanks for reading. I don't own anything you recognize.**

Even though I wasn't looking forward to facing the class, I couldn't wait to get back on the ice. I didn't change from my skating clothes after an early morning practice and this, combined with the gossip that I was Ellie Hart, had earned my many stares. The moment the bell rang from 6th period I took off. For once I didn't care about the fact that I had left my boyfriend behind. The only thing I cared about was skating. Since I hadn't change into my street clothes all I had to do was put my skates on, which took me just a couple of minutes. I was on the ice way before the others had even made it to the rink.

"Pull in tighter!" Jackie yelled as she made her way out of the office. I turned around and launched myself into another triple salchow-triple loop combination. "Better." She was about to say more when the rest of the class came onto the ice.

"You'll never cease to amaze me." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped her arms around me.

"Okay, today where going to work on waltz jumps. I know that some of you have already learned these, but your skills can never be to perfect. Bella, would you show us your jump?" I knew that when Jackie asked something she was really ordering someone.

I started the backwards crossovers to gain speed before jumping. I turned so I was skating on the back outside edge of my right foot, then I put the left foot down, bent my leg, and kicked my right leg through and launched into the air. I landed softly on the toe-pick before rocking onto the blade.

"Y'all won't be able to jump just like that yet, but you should be striving to get that that level. Bella has been doing these jumps for years and they are still not perfect. Bells, can you show them how to do it in slow motion?" Jackie once again ordered me.

"Coach, can I show the class. After all my old coach told me that _all_of my jumps were _prefect._" Lauren said before I could move.

"Ummm… Have you ever done it slow enough to teach people the jump? I know that Bella has and is able to hold the positions long enough." I could tell that Jackie didn't want to be mean and say HELL NO. She was going for the soft approach of trying to stop her.

"Of course I can. Like I wrote on that paper, I'm the best of the best. Even if Bella is supposedly is Ellie Hart." I knew that Jackie wanted to slap her. I knew that Jackie was going to let Lauren try so that she could tell her what all she was doing wrong before having me do it.

"Fine them. Make sure that everyone can see what you are doing." Lauren shot me a sneer before taking center stage.

She had barley started backwards crossovers before Jackie corrected her.

"To go slow enough to show everyone what you have to do you have to do it from a stand still." Rolling her eyes, Lauren came to a complete stop before lifting her right leg and beginning to jump. "You have to bend your knee more so you can get height. And make sure to exaggerate the motions. On second thought, Bella, can you show the class instead? Lauren, please go stand with everyone else."

I skated to where Lauren had failed to jump properly. I made sure to exaggerate the moves even more than I usually do when helping Jackie. I was in the air less than a second, but because I made the movements so big it look like I was up longer.

"See how she kicks her leg through to gain height. I want everyone to take a minute and try to mimic what she did. Both of us are going to watch and help everyone out." I stared at Jackie for a minute. Since when was I helping coach?

"I'm sorry, but _we_ are going to help everyone?" I asked, shock filling my voice.

"The coach that was supposed to help me, Coach Jon Scott, quit the last minute. I need an assiant coach and you are the most qualified." I just stared at her in shock. "Don't worry, you'll get paid. I've already talked to your dad and my boss."

"Are you serious!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Come on Bells! You know how to coach and you love skating. Stop staring and get to work." I blinked and stared at her for another minute. She just rolled her eyes and started helping some student, assuming that I would follow her lead.

"You can help us. We don't bite." Alice said to me, winking at her last sentence. I continued to stare in shock.

"Look Bellsy!" Emmett shouted at me before he jumped. My instincts kicked in and I started to analyze his jump.

"Make sure that you kick through and bend your knee when you land." He nodded to show he heard me before jumping again. "Much better."

The rest of the lesson continued much like this. It seemed like no time had past before the bell hand, singling that it was time to pack up and go home. I stayed on the ice a few minutes and talk to Jackie about a few random things before heading to the locker room to get ready to go home. When I walked into the locker room I noticed two things. One was that Rosalie and Alice weren't there. There other was that everyone seemed to be waiting for me to walk in.

"Ummm… Hi?" I said, my voice betraying my emotions. My nervous were worse than before the Olympic trails.

"So, you're Ellie Hart. Is that how you got Edward Cullen to like you? Told him your deep dark secret. Did you also tell him something about that supposed injury you had to make him feel even sorrier for you? Maybe tell him you sustained some brain damage. Oh wait, that wouldn't be a lie!" I wanted to slap Lauren. It didn't help matters any that Jessica was sitting there like a wing-man.

"Be quite Lauren. I, for one, think that it is an awesome thing that we get to skate with Ellie Hart. I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet someone famous, let alone skate and be coached by an elite skater." Sally Mino said. I didn't know what to say to that. It also brought tears to my eyes.

"She's not a good skater. I mean, she can't even do a beliman spiral without slamming her head into her wall." Jessica spoke up.

"And I bet you couldn't do anything she can do." Rosalie said as she and Alice walked into the room.

"Whatever." With that last word both of them flipped their hair and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Rose. And thanks Sally. If you want, we can stay after or come early one day and I can help you. It wouldn't be a problem. And I love to have an excuse to be on the ice" Her eyes we wide with surprise and exciment.

"Really! That would be awesome! Are you sure that you wouldn't have a problem with that? I mean if you don't mind I would love it!" I couldn't help but smile at her exciment.

"It's not a problem. I'm up here helping Emmett all the time anyway." It looked like she was about to faint with shock.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" with a very Alice like squeal she hugged me before running out of the room."

I stared at her for a minute before turning to my sisters.

"I really hope I don't have another Alice on my hands." I tried not to laugh at Alice's face as I turned to change clothes. I smiled even wider when I heard my brothers and Edward's laughter through the walls. This was a great ending to a semi-prefect day.

**Hope you enjoyed! I love writing. I know these chapters are pretty fillerish, but I'll get more content in later. Once again, this isn't officially off hiatus because I don't know when I'll be able to write regularly.**


	12. Alice and Family Protection

**Hey Everybody! Thanks Matthias Stormcrow, Pinklady54, mayejrmorris, and 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 for reviewing chapters 10 and 11. Hehe, I got to press the 7 key and there isn't a 7 key on this computer and it's a lot of fun pressing the 7 key cause it's just a little stub between 6 and 8. And I'm done talking about the 7 key. I love y'all! I'm glad that you liked it. Here's the next chapter. Once again, I don't own anything that you've heard of before reading this story. Please review!**

"Good, but make sure to pull in more on the axel. And you need to get your leg higher on the spiral. But I know you're still getting everything back." Jackie smiled at me as I finished my program for the fifth time in the hour. To say that I was tired was an understatement, but I was loving every minute of it. There was a point in time when I thought that I would never skate again. I don't think I had ever been happier about being wrong.

"Kay. Have you decided about the ending yet?" I asked her. I always hated not having an ending, even if it was just in practice.

"I was thinking about adding a few twizzles after the layback into a sliding kneel. Try it." I took a few storks before mowhaking backwards into crossovers before spinning. I went into the spin, my leg up in attitude, my back bent, and my head back. I came out of the spin before stepping forward into the twizzles. After four I kneeled down and slide to a stop.

"Pretty. Let's run the program again with that ending." She went over to the boom box as I skated to the center into my beginning pose. I skated the four minutes and 4 seconds before sliding into a kneeling position. I heard two different people clap. I didn't even have to look up to know that one was Jackie and the other was Edward. I looked at the clock, surprised that it was already eight. I was supposed to be done at seven. Of course, with a sister like Alice I knew that Edward didn't worry and didn't have to wait.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry I kept you so long Bella. I guess I just lost track of time. And I'm sorry Edward, for keeping you from your girl. You're one lucky guy." I was about to protest that I was the lucky one when Edward spoke.

"I know I am. Just try explaining that to this stubborn girl." I lost all colorant thought with the mix of his velvety voice and love-filled eyes. "You ready to get off Love? Esme put some dinner aside for you." I didn't even realize how hungry I was until he mentioned food.

"Yeah, just let me go change." I turned to Jackie before leaving the ice. "You're a genius. I love the program."

"I know." She smiled before pretending to glare at me. "Not what are you still doing here! Go! Go play house! Or whatever it is you do." I gave her one last smile before heading to the changing room.

**Twilight-Figure Skate-Twilight-Figure Skate**

"Bella! I was wondering if you were going to show up!" Esme said as I walked into the Cullen house.

"Sorry, Esme." I said, embarrassed for being so late. "Jackie and I didn't realize that it was so late. I think we would have kept going if Edward hadn't showed up." Once again I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"It's okay Bella. It's not like we waited on you for dinner or anything." She told me with a wink. The blood became even more pronounced as Edward laughed. "How was practice?"

"Great. Jackie is a genius." I told her as I heated up the food she had made for me. "I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Well, I can't wait to see this competition. I know that you're going to do wonderful." I smiled at Esme before sitting down at the dining table that had never been used before I met Edward. I had barley sat down when Alice came rushing into the room.

"I have the perfect design for your dress…" I tuned her out as soon as I heard the words "design" and "dress". I trusted Alice. I didn't actually need to know what it was going to look like. After about a minute I started listening to Alice. "I love this song. It's perfect for you, especially now that you've met Edward." I was skating to the Vitamin String Quartet's version of Pat Benatar's We Belong. It really was perfect for me right now. "Are you even paying attention Bella!? Actually, don't answer that. I know that you're going to love it. Anyway, I'll show you the designs tomorrow" With that dance she danced out of the room. I turned to Edward and Esme.

"What just happened?" I asked, more than slightly confused. They didn't even bother answering, they just laughed at me. My brain was too tired to even argue about them laughing. I just rolled my eyes and finished my dinner before heading up stairs and collapsing on my bed.

**Twilight-Figure Skate-Twilight-Figure Skate**

"Bella! Wake up! We have school today!" A hyperactive pixie said as she jumped on my bed. "Come on! I'm dressing you today! You don't want to be late."

"Go away." I grumbled. "I don't wanna play Bella Barbie." I closed my eyes and was about to go to sleep when my covers disappeared. "ALICE!"

"What?!" It's almost six and you have to be perfect today!" I just started at her.

"I'm sorry. Did you say almost _six?_As in the _morning_?!" My alarm didn't even start to go off until six. I normally didn't get up until seven.

"Yes! I wanted to get you up early, but Edward wouldn't let me." I vaguely wondered where my boyfriend was and why he wasn't protecting me from the evil pixie. Before I could ask Alice she answered my question. "Emmett pulled him away. I'm surprised that him doing that didn't wake you up. They were pretty loud…"

Even though I wanted to go back to sleep I knew that there was no way I would be able too, not without Edward and with the annoying pixie. I groaned and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. Alice squealed and ran off. I was assuming she was going to get her torture products. I groaned again before hopping in the shower.

**Twilight-Figure Skate-Twilight- Figure Skate**

I was glad that I had homeschooled when I was a competitive skater before. I didn't think that I would have been able to survive this. The only reason that I was still here today was the fact that the rink was here and the Edward and my family were helping me get through everything. I seriously thought that they were going to kill someone today. I think that I'd had to calm Edward down more today than the rest of our time together. Although part of me was touched that they wanted to protect me from something so small. I didn't mind them trying to protect me when it didn't mean that they could die, like all the other times.

"It's okay! I've heard worse, it doesn't bother me" I told Edward once again as he heard some of the things that Lauren had said to me today. It did bother me a little, but I knew that it really didn't mean anything.

"It did bother you." Jasper growled. Stupid empath. He smiled a little at what I could only assume was my annoyance.

"Not helping." I told him as I glared. Edward looked even angrier, if that was possible. "Edward, its fine. As long as I have you I'll be fine." He smiled at me when I said this and seemed to calm down. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**Twilight-Figure Skate-Twilight-Figure Skate**

"Bella, can I speak to you for a second?" Jackie asked me as she dismissed the class.

"What's up?" I asked her. I wasn't planning on getting off anyway, I wanted to skate more.

"I just wanted you to know that I have everything entered. I'm starting privates with some of the kids this week, but I was wondering if you wanted to help and take some? I'll give them the option, but I thought that you could help. Especially since we're down a coach. Stupid Jon." At my questioning look she elaborated. "He was having an affair with Mandy Henderson, one of the coaches in the green rink. Her husband found out and now he's scared to show his face." I rolled my eyes at this. Did people never learn? Jon had worked at my old rink with Jackie and done the same thing. Only then, the husband had actually tried to kill him. We all thought he had learned his lesson then.

"Of course he did. And I'll help out. As long as they agree to have me coach them." I told her. I loved helping people skate, teaching them about the second love of my life.

"Thanks. I've missed you Bells." I smiled at her.

"I've missed you too Jacks." I told her as I hugged her.

**Here you go! I hope that you like it. I think that I'm going to take this of hiatus. I've been spending more time on writing. My Grandad's been in the hospital and he was diagnosed with cancer so it's been kind of a hard time. Anyway, please review! Quick question, do y'all understand where I got the name Ellie from? Bye!**


	13. Small Fractures

**Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates. I doubt any of you that are ready actually got notified! LOL. :) My Grandad got bad fast and passed away on June 28. It's been hard for my family and I've been spending a lot of time with them, so, once again, I'm so sorry about the lack of update. I did get a new laptop since my other one broke, so I should be able to write more. I'm not sure about taking this of hiatus yet, but I might soon. Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Please review!**

"Stop fidgeting Jackie. It's not broken, I can tell. The only reason I am here is because you basically _dragged _me!" If she kept moving so much I might just go even more insane that I already was in the cold, sterile room.

"You don't know that for sure! And what if it _is _broken! Then you can't skate and you can't-"before she could finish her ramble there was a knocked on the closed door and Carlisle walked in.

"I thought that I wasn't seeing you until tonight?" He asked me with a semi-amused, semi-concerned look. Charlie had gone to Seattle for some Police Conference so I was staying with the Cullen's. In Alice's room of course… Well, as far as Charlie knew.

"I'm fine! I feel a little hard and Jackie freaked out because she kinda heard a snap…" my voice decrescendo as I continued. I hated the fact that Carlisle was right the in the protectiveness with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper when it came to me. "But it's fine!" I added at his look.

"I think that _I _will be the judge of that." He picked up my hand and, despite my hardest to hide it, noticed when I winced a little. Although his hand was like an ice pack and I won't lie, that felt good.

"I don't think that it is a full out break, but I think that you might have fractured it. Come on, let's go get it x-rayed." He helped me up and out of the room after telling Jackie that we would be right back.

"I'm really fine!" I told him again. This time I could see that he was getting a little peeved at me.

"I think that I am going to ban you from saying that word! Don't think I didn't notice you wince. Jackie might not have, but I sure did. And I've seen you hurt enough to tell the difference from when you are in pain and when you are. Plus, Alice said she saw you coming home in a brace." I groaned at the last part.

"Will it probably would have been fine if I hadn't had to have punched a stupid werewolf in the face!" I told him. I had only gotten out of that brace a few weeks ago. I was not eager to relieve the experience.

"I really should have put you in a cast then you know. Maybe I should just put all your joints in permeate cast so they won't break. It would sure help my battery life. I think I've lost count of the text messages your boyfriend has sent me. And that is a hard thing for someone with a photographic memory to do." Once again, I groaned at his last sentence. In reality I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this from Edward. Not with a future seeing sister and his little ability to read minds, but part of me had kept a little hope that I would. I don't think that my lecture on leaving me alone if I fall would still work know that I had actually been hurt. "Although I think a few of them may have been from my other sons. And perhaps one or two from my wife…" he said with a face that looked deep in thought. Another groan on my part.

"There isn't any chance of keeping this from them, is there?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Carlisle just laughed at me as we entered the x-ray room.

"You can't keep anything from them." He told me before he started to take the pictures.

**Twilight-Figure Skate-Twilight-Figure Skate**

"It's a small fracture." Carlisle told both Jackie and I back in the small sterile room. "I am going to just put it in a brace for now, but if I see you event thinking about removing it or doing something that could further injure it, I _will_ put a cast on you. I'm going to keep that on for a week and then we will see about getting it off, but I don't want you skating for at least two weeks." I didn't even get a chance to groan, something I seemed to be doing a lot of today, when he sent me a look telling me that if I was smart I would just say 'Yes, Sir'.

"Don't worry Dr. Cullen. She won't be getting on the ice. She knows better than to test me when she in hurt." Jackie said, glaring at me as Carlisle fitted my wrist with a new brace. When I had first started competing as an elite skater, I had fallen and broken my wrist. Not skating though… I didn't think that Jackie was at the rink so I tried to get on the ice for just a little while. I wasn't going to jump, maybe a few spins, but mainly just stroke around. But of course, with my luck, Jackie _was_ there that day. As soon as I got my cast off… Let's just saying that I was _not_ eager to re-experience her best form of torture. Conditiong.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And I know she won't be. I have a feeling that she will have someone glued to her side at all times." He winked at me when he said this. I wasn't stupid. I knew that he would tell everyone not to leave me alone. Although I didn't think that they would anyway.

"Your boys do seem pretty protective of her. Even Alice and Rosalie do." Jackie told Carlisle as he snorted.

"I think protective is an understatement. Bella is a part of our family now and we are very protective of our family. It doesn't help matters that she seems to find trouble wherever she goes." They both laughed at my face and my experience. "I'll drive you home Bells, my shift is over anyway. Do you need a ride Jackie?"

"I have my car, but thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. I was thinking about bringing out the video camera, so that can be your job for now. And if I hear of you doing _anything_ that could further hurt yourself…" She didn't even finish her threat, just glared at me.

"I promise Jackie. It's not like I'm gonna to be able to do anything that could potentiently hurt myself. Unless shopping with Alice counts…" Carlisle started to snicker as I trailed off. Jackie just looked confused. Taking pity on her, Carlisle explained.

"Alice is a little bit of a shopping addict." He told her before I intruded.

"A _little_! I would rather be in Jackie's conditioning class!" This made the both laugh. They just didn't understand…

**Hiding in the Present**

The car had barley stopped when my door was opened and I was swept up into the arms of the love of my life.

"Edward! I can walk you know!" I told him, only a tad annoyed. He had been hunting and wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, but it was no surprise to me that he had come back early.

"Can I not trust you to be alone for less than 24 hours?" He asked me, his soft voiced filled with love, concerned, and pain. Once again, he was blaming himself for that fact that I was hurt. He sat me down on the couch and took my wrist into his hands. I saw him and Carlisle make eye contact and knew that they were having another one of their silent conversations.

"Y'all are lucky that you don't have to feel her annoyance when you do that." Jasper said, his southern accent coming out as he plopped down next to me. Even though he was joking I could tell that he was also concerned about me. He may not be one to right out say it, like Emmett or Edward, but he was just as protective. "How to wrist?"

"I'm fine!" I said, regretting it once I saw Carlisle's look. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Maybe I should start a 'fine' jar… Like a swear jar only every time you say that you are fine you have to go shopping with Alice for five minutes…" My face must have been pretty hysterical because everyone started laughing, including Emmett, Rose, Esme, and even Alice, who I hadn't seen walked in.

"I think that would be a great idea." Edward said, not even trying to hide his amusemt at my predicament.

"I certainly wouldn't have a problem with that." Alice said, completely ignoring the pained look on my face.

"I'll stop saying fine! There is no need for a fine jar! I don't use it that much! And I _am fine!_" I told them.

"Your wrist is fractured. I'm pretty sure that is not _fine._" Carlisle told me.

"A _small_ fracture, you said so yourself." I couldn't help myself. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it kinda just came out.

"If you don't watch your mouth I will put a cast on. Just because I didn't today doesn't mean that I can't." With those words I shut my mouth. They all smirked, knowing that his threat was about just as bad as threating to go shopping with Alice.

"I'm going to bed." I told them, making my way upstairs mumbling about dumb, overprotective vampires. They all starting laughing. Stupid, overprotective, great-hearing vampires.

**Sorry there wasn't really a plot to this. I was kinda just going with the flow. I got the name Ellie from Ella, a shortening of Bella. Thank you for reading and please review! **


	14. Maybe I'm Not

**Hey y'all! Glad you came back for more :) Please read and review! I don't own anything expect Jackie and any chacater that you don't recognize.**

"_Please _Carlisle!" I begged. I was a little ashamed to actually be begging, but I was that desperate to get back on the ice. Edward and the others had gone hunting. It had been a week since Carlisle took my brace off, but I still had someone glued to my side at all times. Today it was him. And he still wouldn't let me go skating,

"Next week. I promise." He didn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Come on!" I said. "I'm going insane! What difference is a week going to make!"

"You went years without skating. You survived living here without a rink, I think you will make it another week." I didn't even bother trying to argue anymore. I wasn't really sure why I started aguring in the first place. I never won an argument with any of my family.

"I don't believe for a minute that she is really Ellie Hart." Lauren started. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to the rink. Since I wasn't allowed on the ice, Jackie had me running the camera and using her fancy-smanchy program to analyze the jumps. My family had taken today off, seeing as it was one of the rare sunny days, and Lauren was not missing the chance of talking bad without having them scare her.

"I know!" Jessica agreed, nodding her head. I swear that girl didn't have one original thought.

"She always just wants attention. Hanging out with the Cullen's and all. Did you hear she even stays over there with them? She must have no self-respect. I just don't know how she convinced Jackie that she's Ellie Hart. Although if Ellie Hart was any good she wouldn't have hurt herself in the first place."

I tried to ignore them the rest of the way, but I couldn't help but start to agree with Lauren. What kind of skater was I if I almost killed myself just doing a spiral? Not a good one. Maybe I shouldn't skate. I could tell Jackie that I didn't want to compete and just finish the unit for class… But I didn't want to disappointment Jackie and I knew that pulling out would. The logical side of me told myself to just ignore what she was saying, but the unreasonable side was telling me to pull myself out.

**I know its not much, but I wanted to get something out there for you! Sorry about the long wait, and then not much for it, but I will keep writing! Thanks!**


End file.
